Là où tout commence
by les weaslettes
Summary: La vie de plusieurs adolescents à Poudlard.   Entre amitié, amour, trahison, jalousie et réconciliation la vie ne sera pas de tout repos au château.


Les vacances d'été prenaient fin comme chaque année mais une jeune fille ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait basculé à tout jamais en recevant une simple lettre. Alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, faisant ses devoirs de vacances elle entendit alors frappé et fut étonné car sa mère ne prenait jamais la peine de taper à sa porte. Se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte elle ne vit pourtant personne derrière et la referma donc en se demandant quoi. Le bruit recommença encore une fois et elle se retourna en sursaut pour voir une immense chouette noir taper contre sa fenêtre.

La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire mais en s'approchant elle vit que l'animal tenait une lettre dans son bec alors méfiante elle ouvrit la fenêtre. L'immense oiseau alla s'installer sur le pied de son lit et la blonde ne sut quoi faire. La lettre tomba sur son lit et elle la prit en faisant attention au cas ou la chouette aurait l'idée de lui attraper l'oreille. La jeune fille se retrouva assise sur sa chaise de bureau, une lettre dans les mains et un oiseau sur le pied de son lit. Ce dernier s'envola et repartit comme il était venu, laissant la blondinette seule dans sa chambre. Curieuse comme elle était elle ouvrit alors la lettre et au fil de sa lecture elle devenait de plus en plus stupéfaite.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle descendit dans le salon pour trouver sa mère et lui montra la lettre.

-Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité... La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard... Neville Londubat, Directeur adjoint.

Après avoir lut la lettre tout haut sa mère la regarda tout aussi étonné et lui répondit qu'il s'agissait surement d'une farce mais au même moment la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et ce fut la jeune femme qui alla ouvrir, accompagné de sa fille qui tenait toujours sa lettre dans la main. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un homme vêtu d'une cape bleu marine et un morceau de bois dépasser de sa poche.

-Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

-Eh bien je vois que vous avez déjà reçu notre lettre, je travail au ministère de la magie et je suis venu expliquer à votre fille le fonctionnement de l'école.

L'homme entra sans y être invité, enleva sa cape et s'installa sur le canapé. La mère de la jeune fille avait l'air plutôt contrarié mais la blondinette voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait alors elle s'approcha de l'homme et montra la lettre.

-C'est quoi cette école ? Pou... Poudlard c'est sa ?

-Poudlard est la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde mais c'est surtout la meilleure. Étant donné que vous êtes une sorcière votre place et depuis longtemps réservé. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais tout ceci est la stricte vérité. La magie existe bien et les sorciers et sorcières ne sont pas des êtres ignobles comme dans vos contes moldu.

-Moldu ?

-Moldu signifie ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

En y réfléchissant bien la jeune fille se rappela que dans le passé il c'était passé plusieurs choses bizarre et dont elle n'avait jamais put donner d'explication. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que son père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était lui aussi un sorcier et lui avait transmit non seulement ses pouvoirs mais aussi un don extraordinaire, celui d'être métamorphomage. Il lui faudrait du temps pour apprendre à le maîtriser mais au fil des années elle finirait par y arriver. Au bout d'un très long moment l'homme fini par convaincre la jeune fille et sa mère par la même occasion. Tout les trois allèrent donc au chemin de traverse pour que la blondinette achète sa première baguette magique ainsi que les fournitures dont elle aurait besoin.

Après avoir passé l'après midi à faire les magasins la jeune fille retourna chez elle avec sa mère et l'homme leur annonça que le 1er Septembre il viendrait les chercher pour les emmener à la gare pour qu'elle puisse prendre le Poudlard Express.

La nuit même la jeune fille n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, se retournant dans tout les sens sans vraiment essayer de dormir. Elle avait tellement de choses en tête, tellement de pensées qui se bousculés qu'elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Quoiqu'il en soit elle était surtout presser d'être le 1er Septembre et de découvrir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse école qui avait l'air aussi grande qu'un château d'après la description que leur avait faite l'homme du ministère.

Plusieurs semaines après la visite de l'homme du ministère la jeune fille était assise sur le pas de sa porte, attendant l'homme qui lui avait promis de revenir. Quand elle vit une voiture s'arrêtait juste devant sa maison elle sauta de joie et fonça dans sa maison pour chercher son immense valise ainsi que tout le reste.

Ce fut avec sa mère et l'homme que la blondinette se rendit sur le quai de la gare et même sur le quai 9 ¾ ou il avait fallut traverser un mur. Au début sa mère n'avait pas voulut mais après plusieurs minutes elles étaient passé toute les deux en fermant les yeux. Elles arrivèrent dans un léger brouillard blanc d'où se distinguer une immense locomotive rouge ou était inscrit « Poudlard Express »

Les au revoir furent les plus durent car sa mère ne voulut pas la lâcher. La blondinette rassura sa mère en lui disant qu'elle lui écrirait toutes les semaines. Il était presque 11h et l'homme qui les avaient accompagné la poussa alors dans le train et lui donna ses bagages. La petite blonde embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et ce fut enfin l'heure du départ. Le train démarra et elle se dépêcha d'aller dans un compartiment pour pouvoir faire signe à sa mère.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, elle resta seule dans son compartiment et en fin de journée alors qu'elle avait passé son temps à lire un livre on lui annonça qu'on arrivait à Poudlard et qu'il était temps qu'elle mette sa robe de sorcière. La blondinette s'habilla et peut après le train s'immobilisa. En sortant une grosse voix appela les premières années et quand elle tourna la tête vers la gauche elle vit un immense homme avec une barbe, la plus longue qu'elle est jamais vu. Sans faire attention elle bouscula une autre fille et se retourna en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas fais attention.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

La jeune blonde lui fit alors un sourire puis continua son chemin car ils devaient tous suivre l'homme qui ressemblait plus à un géant qu'à autre chose et elle ne le savait pas mais elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

L'homme les emmena à travers la forêt puis ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac et la jeune fille fut surprise de devoir le traverser en barque. Mais ce qui attira son attention ce fut l'immense château qui apparut sous ses yeux. Il était encore plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginer et elle resta pendant un moment la bouche ouverte à admirer les hautes tours de l'école. Dans sa barque se trouvait trois autres élèves, un blond à l'air arrogant et deux jeunes filles qui avaient l'air tout aussi surprise qu'elle.

La traverser en barque fut assez rapide et quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'école il n'y eut plus un bruit. Aucun élève n'osait parler et quand un sorcier entra dans le hall ils purent tous apercevoir une immense salle d'où s'élever des rires, des bavardages et mêmes quelques cris.

L'homme ce présenta comme le directeur adjoint et la jeune fille se rappela de ce qui était écrit à la fin de sa lettre d'admission. Il les fit avancer dans la grande salle, à travers les tables et tout les regards se posèrent sur eux. Mal à l'aise la petite blonde se concentra sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber car sa aurait été la honte de sa vie de ce casser la figure en plein milieu d'une immense salle.

Stressé comme jamais l'homme leur expliqua qu'il allait les appeler chacun leur tour pour être répartit dans l'une des différentes maisons. La jeune fille avait bien fait de lire « L'histoire de Poudlard » dans le train, au moins elle savait de quoi il parlait.

Les élèves défilèrent donc et quand enfin se fut son tour elle s'avança timidement vers le tabouret. Elle trouvait sa légèrement idiot de s'asseoir pour mettre un chapeau miteux mais quand il fut sur sa tête elle sursauta en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

-Je vois un destin très mouvementer mais aussi un grand courage... GRYFFONDOR !

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent de la table fasse à elle et la jeune fille alla donc s'y asseoir, heureuse d'avoir était envoyé dans cette maison car d'après ce qu'elle avait lut ce qui y était envoyé avaient beaucoup de courage, étaient intelligent et beaucoup de grand sorciers avaient fait leur étude dans la maison de Gryffondor.

Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur, la petite blondinette n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là et elle fit même la connaissance de plusieurs de ses camarades, ce qui l'enchanta car elle n'aimait pas rester seule. Une fois le repas fini un élève beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux se leva et leur demanda de le suivre. La traverser du château dura assez longtemps car à voir ils étaient monté tout en haut, dans l'une des tours du château. La jeune fille entra à la suite de ses camarades après avoir retenu le mot de passe et fut émerveiller par la pièce et les décorations qui l'entourait. Il y avait du rouge et de l'or un peu partout, des canapés en velours, des tableaux et toutes sortes d'autres choses.

-Le dortoir des filles se trouve en haut à droite, celui des garçons en haut à gauche, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à monter dans les dortoirs des autres. Le couvre feu est à 11h, passé ce délais prier pour qu'on ne vous découvre pas car dans ce cas là les heures de retenus se feront un plaisir de faire leur arrivée.

Après avoir expliquer tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir le jeune homme partit rejoindre ses amis et la petite blonde monta alors dans le dortoir de droite et trouva vite celui des premiers années. Il y avait déjà plusieurs filles à l'intérieur et la jeune fille s'installa sur le lit qui était près de la fenêtre. Défaisant ses valises elle parla un peu avec elles mais ce mit vite en pyjama car la journée l'avait épuisé et elle n'avait qu'une envie, vite s'endormir pour que la journée de demain commence.

Pendant ce temps la en France...


End file.
